Field of the Invention
One or more exemplary embodiments relate to an apparatus and method, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method of testing a stick.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices have been widely used. Small electronic devices, such as mobile phones, and tablet personal computers (PCs) have been widely used as portable electronic devices.
In order to support various functions, such portable electronic devices include a display unit so as to provide visual information, such as an image or a video, to a user. As other components for driving the display unit recently become smaller, the proportion of the display unit to the other components in the electronic devices is gradually increasing, and a structure that may be bent to have a certain angle in a flat state has also been developed.
The display unit may include an organic light-emitting device including an organic emission layer. Various methods have been used to form the organic light-emitting device. In particular, a method of vaporizing and depositing an organic material has been used from among methods for forming the organic light-emitting device. In this case, variously shaped sticks may be used to form an organic light-emitting device having a pattern shape by vaporizing and depositing the organic material.